Spray Painted Hearts
by Bright Shining World
Summary: Emilia Steilsson has been best friends with Wang Leon for as long as she could remember. But will all that change when Leon shows her what he's been up to for the past few months? Rated T for language Fluff and Fem!IcelandxHongKong up ahead.


From the luminous green glow from her watch located on her bedside table, she could see that it was almost midnight. Sitting up from her comfortable bed, she ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed in exasperation. Judging by the time and the lack of light shining from the gap under her door, Emilia could tell that her whole family was asleep. Well, almost her whole family.

The creaking of the bed and soft moans from her brother's bedroom next door gave away the fact that he was probably having sex with his long time boyfriend, Matthias.

 _They're a lot softer than usual_ , she noticed.

Quickly pushing the disturbing thought out of her mind, Emilia changed out of her pajamas and put on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. She tucked her silvery hair behind her ears as she slowly separated her half translucent curtains in an attempt to be quiet and opened her window. Emilia stuck a hand out to judge how cold it would be. Deciding that it was too chilly for her liking, she added a dark purple hoodie and a pair of knee-length socks.

She froze when she heard the hallway light switch click, seeing the light from the hallway flickering on through gap underneath her door. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard footsteps approach and she quickly ducked under her covers and covered her whole body, watching as a shadow stopped in front her door. She gulped, hoping that Lukas or Tino or whoever it was on the other side wouldn't open the door and was relieved when the shadow walked away and the hallway was dark once again. She quietly crawled out of her bed and reached for the pair of shoes she had prepared under her study desk. She quickly slipped them on and waited for her friend to arrive at her window.

Grabbing her watch, she took note of the fact that he was late by 15 minutes as she fastened it onto her wrist. As she reached out for her phone, she heard a soft tap on her window.

Turning her head to the noise, she saw her friend climb through the window and into her room, running his hand through his messily styled hair.

"You're late," she hissed in irritation, slipping her phone into her back pocket," If you wanted to rope me in on something illegal, you might as well be punctual to our meeting."

"No need to get mad, I needed to finish it up before showing it to you," Leon whispered in defense, the moonlight enabling Emilia to see his smirk," Now come on, let's hurry things up a bit."

He grabbed her wrist and helped her climb out of her window, making sure to close it behind them. They jumped into the nearby tree and climbed down, trying their best not to make any noise. Emilia looked at the windows of her house and was relieved to see that all the curtains were drawn which meant that nobody would see her leave.

Leon tugged at her wrist and pulled her along, leaping over her white picket fence and leading her through the dark streets of their neighbourhood.

"Why, exactly, do you want to do this, again?" Emilia asked tiredly," Didn't you almost get arrested the last time you did this?"

"Yes, but almost," Leon informed her," And that was three months ago, I'm a lot more experienced now."

Emilia stopped in her tracks and punched Leon in the arm, making him stumble backward and hold his arm in protest.

"Are you saying that you've been doing this for at least three months?!" Emilia hissed, holding onto both of his shoulders.

"Um... Yes?" Leon replied hesitantly.

"Leon!" Emilia groaned in exasperation as she released him from her grip.

"Hey now, it's a little bit early to be moaning my name, now, don't you think?" Leon winked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Emilia immediately felt her face heat up as she shoved Leon in protest, covering her face behind the crook of her elbow. It didn't help much that Leon was hiccupping with laughter.

"Dumbass..." She muttered as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Once they reached his car, Leon nudged her to get into the front passenger seat as he made his way around the car and into the driver's seat. Putting the seat belt on, she checked her watch to see that it was already thirty minutes past midnight. She watched as Leon reached for a pull-string bag in the back seat and placed it in her lap, instructing her to hold onto it until they reached their destination. She peered into the bag and counted the number of spray cans in it.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, she counted.

"Why do you need so much?" Emilia asked Leon as they cruised through the almost empty streets, passing by a few cars that sped past them in a blur.

"Because it's a very colourful piece of art that I want to dedicate to you," Leon replied cheerfully, very blatantly ignoring the speed signs.

"You do know that graffiti is technically illegal here, right?" Emilia told him cautiously.

"Well, that only applies if the property isn't mine. And the place where I did it was an abandoned wall."

"But it could belong to the government!"

"Shhh, just enjoy the ride, Milly."

"Don't call me that."

" But Millyyyy!"

"Noooo!"

* * *

After a fifteen minute drive of arguing over who controlled the radio and very dangerous tickle fights, the pair finally made it to the place Leon insisted on taking Emilia to. The boy excitedly parked the car and shooed Emilia out of the car, telling her to leave the cans in the compartment drawer.

"Come on, hurry up slow poke," Leon teased, jokingly slapping her butt as he jogged off. Emilia let out a partially startled and partially offended squeak. She didn't know whether to feel flattered that Leon touched her butt or to feel offended that he doubted her speed.

She jogged after Leon, following him toward a tall wall and slowed to a walk when she saw him stop in front of it. Taking big, long strides toward him, Emilia stood next to him, panting slightly.

Grateful for the operating lamppost nearby, she checked her watch, the numbers clearer under the light, and realized that it was already one in the morning.

"Leon, how much longer do we have to stay here? It's already one in the morning and Lukas might have found out that I-".

"Shut up and look at the thing I did for you," Leon interrupted, a hopeful expression on his face. She sighed and looked up at the wall and froze.

Amazing was all she could think as she stared at what, rightfully, was a piece of art. She reached a hand out and brushed her pale fingers along a line and let her hand fall back to her side.

Leon had spray painted two interlocked hearts onto the wall with the words "you're my missing link" lining the bottom in cursive. The colours blended perfectly together, soft blue hues lining the hearts and a white fade surrounding the two links created a dream like effect. She liked how one heart was purple and the other was red, her and Leon's favourite colours respectively.

"What do you think?" Leon asked, snapping her out of her daze .

"Leon... It's..." She paused, trying to look for the right words for her tongue-tied lips," It's... Wow."

"I hope that's a good 'wow'," Leon chuckled next to her.

"Oh, it is," she told him, not tearing her eyes away from the art," But what's with the hearts theme? That doesn't seem like your style."

"Well," Leon started hesitantly," I wanted to do something meaningful. So I thought of... Well, you."

At that point, Emilia's heart froze and she became uncomfortably aware of everything surrounding her.

"What are you implying?" She asked, almost afraid to look at him.

"Emilia," Leon almost whispered," Will you look at me?"

She slowly lowered her gaze, her eyes looking down at her shoes when she felt his warm hands gently grab her chin and guided her face to look up at him.

His eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that showed so much raw emotion that it made Emilia go numb. She swallowed nervously, caught off guard from the tender look on Leon's usually blank or teasing face.

"Did you read the words I wrote there?" Leon asked quietly, tucking a stray tuft of hair behind Emilia's ear.

"...Yes," she almost whispered, her skin tingling from his touch, her eyes afraid to break his intense gaze.

"What did it say?" He asked, his lips tugging upward as he reached out stroke the back of her head, lightly running his fingers through her almost white hair.

"Uh-um," she stammered, her senses going haywire at the amount of physical contact that was going on.

"'You're my missing link'," she whispered so quietly, that only Leon could hear her. He smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hands. He rested his forehead against hers, never breaking away from her pale amethyst eyes. She held onto his wrists, unsure why she was afraid he would let go.

"I find that to be true," he told her.

And at that moment, the world froze around them as he pressed his lips onto hers in one swift motion. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt his lips on hers. She stiffened up as she saw him close his eyes and felt his hands shift from her face to hold her by her waist. Hesitantly, she held him from the back of his neck, slowly closing her eyes as well as she leaned into him, adjusting to the tenderness of how he held her.

When they separated, they rested their foreheads on each other, panting softly. Then Leon pulled away, holding Emilia's face in his hands, a subtly happy expression on his face. Noticing how red Emilia's face, he smirked down at her, laughing at her cry of protest. Pulling her back into his arms, he left a trail of kisses all over her face.

"G-get off," she stuttered, pushing his face back to his disappointment.

"Aw, but 'Milia," he whined," I've been waiting for almost a year!"

"Y-you've been waiting for how long?!" she cried out in shock. Leon laughed in response and buried his face in the base of her neck saying," It doesn't matter cuz you're my girlfriend now."

"I'm your g-girlfriend?!"

"Duh. Why else would I have wanted to kiss you?"

"Don't be so blunt!"

* * *

Crawling back into her room, Emilia turned around to face Leon and did the most daring thing she's ever done in her life; she grabbed him by his shirt collar and gave him a good long kiss. Quickly pulling away as he was about to kiss her back, she smiles at him as he smirks playfully.

"Goodnight then," he whispers breathlessly.

"Goodnight," she says back, still smiling at him. As he leaves, she bites her lip and laughs softly, doing a little happy spin. Of course, her brother tried to chase him away ever since he found out that they were now dating. But as long as Matthias is there to distract him, they'll be fine.

Once in a while, they'll even visit the spray painted hearts that brought them together. Just as long as they were sure Lukas wasn't watching, that is.

* * *

 **Yes! I've finally finished this! I've been slaving over this for forever! Hope you enjoyed this! Part 2 may be uploaded as well so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
